


Night Games

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Smut in the night on the good shipVoyager.Originally posted 21 February 2000.





	Night Games

**Author's Note:**

> Notice that for three weeks in a row now ("Memorial," "Tsunkatse," "Collective"), we've had the grouping of Paris, Kim, Chakotay, and Neelix? So did I.... 
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

  


       Harry studied the pool table, frowning in concentration. His tongue slid out to wet his full lips, an unconscious gesture so child-like and yet so sensual that watching, Tom felt himself grow as hard as the pool cue he was leaning on. 

        _I've got to stop doing this to myself_ , Tom thought. Harry Kim was gorgeous and sexy and the best friend Tom could hope for...and also innocent, honorable, and pure as the driven snow. Not to mention young - so very young. Way too good for the likes of Tom Paris. No, Harry would undoubtedly be horrified to find out Tom had carnal thoughts about him. Probably never occurred to the kid that it was possible between two men. And even if it had, there was Libby, back home. Harry would never betray her, nor admit to himself that he might never see her again. 

       Tom spared a glance at the balls on the table, and automatically moved to the right spot. The spot that gave him the perfect view as Harry took his position and bent over the table, his uniform pulling tight in all the right places. Tom sighed. That small but neatly-formed butt, the slender, graceful thighs, the narrow hips and lean flanks... 

       "Got it!" Harry said, straightening up and grinning in triumph. 

       Tom looked down to see the table cleared of all but the white cue ball. "Nice job," he said. "You're getting pretty good at this." 

       "Thanks," Harry said, beaming. 

       "Another game?" Tom asked. 

       "No," Harry said reluctantly. "It's getting late." 

       It wasn't that late, but Harry was so dutiful. "Okay, let's turn in." 

       They left the holodeck, joking and laughing as usual. Tom slung an arm around Harry's strong, solid shoulders as they entered the turbolift. "Deck 6, and Deck 4," he ordered. 

       "Good night, Tom," Harry said as the lift stopped on Deck 6. His hair was mussed, his cheeks still slightly flushed with his victory, his eyes so warm and deep. Tom wanted nothing more in the universe than to drag him off the turbolift and to bed. 

       But Harry would be shocked and disgusted at the very thought. So, as always, Tom just slapped him on the back and got out of the turbolift. "See you tomorrow." 

       "See you tomorrow, Tom," Harry said as the doors slid shut. 

# # # # # #

       Alone in the turbolift, Harry changed its destination. "Computer, make that Deck 3, not Deck 4." His quarters were on Deck 4, but he wasn't planning on going home just yet. 

       He hurried down the corridor to a familiar door. It slid open, recognizing his voice, and he went in, heading straight for the bedroom. 

       Chakotay, being first officer, had the biggest bed, so they always met here. "I see you already started without me," Harry said, looking down at the pair of naked figures entwined on the bed. 

       Chakotay and Neelix parted, and smiled up at him. "That's what you get for being late," Chakotay said. 

       "I was on the holodeck with Tom," Harry said, stripping off his clothes. "I couldn't just leave...not without making him suspicious." 

       "Come here, and we'll make it up to you," Neelix said, and yanked Harry onto the bed. Harry embraced his lovers contentedly, reveling in their skilled kisses and caresses. Before long, he found himself on his hands and knees, Neelix sliding into him. Harry groaned with pleasure. Though Neelix's equipment had proved disappointing to some of the female crew, he was perfectly built for male-male encounters, hard and sleek and so slender no lube was required. Harry shut his eyes in bliss, then opened them again as he felt a hot tongue flicking against his cock. Chakotay was lying underneath him, his beautiful, talented mouth doing wonderful things to him. Harry returned the favor, leaning down to swallow Chakotay's thick, heavy organ. 

       Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He never did, when he was being fucked and sucked at the same time. It was just too exciting. Especially when it was Neelix doing the fucking. The Talaxian had a little tuft of bristles under his cock, that tickled the delicate underside of Harry's balls with every thrust, driving him crazy. Before he knew it, he was coming so hard he nearly blacked out, pulling his lovers over the edge with him. 

       He opened his eyes to find Chakotay grinning at him. "Good thing we got a head start, or we'd never catch up with you," he said. 

       "Sorry," Harry said, a little embarrassed at his lack of stamina. 

       "He's only teasing, Harry," Neelix said. "Your, ah, youthful enthusiasm is one of the things we appreciate about you." 

       "I know," Harry said, trying to smile. 

       "You look troubled, Harry," Chakotay said. 

       "I just..." 

       "What?" Neelix prompted. 

       "I wish we could invite Tom to join us." 

       "So do I, but you know he'd be appalled at the very thought," said Neelix. "Not many Earthers are as open-minded as you." 

       "Earthers are such prudes," Chakotay said. "Especially Earthers of Tom's generation. Best stick to poker and pool with him." 

       "I know, you're right," Harry conceded. "Poor Tom. If he only knew what he's missing."


End file.
